The Fugitive Feline
The Fugitive Feline is the second of the Professor Layton game the Curious Village. Walkthrough Manor Foyer If you head there downstairs you must gonna talk with Matthew, he asks you to check the town for Lady Dahlia's cat Claudia while you are going to explorer the Manor. Reinhold Manor If you are sitting on the front of the Manor is Claudia, If you are tapping her with the stylus she come's. But what really bad is is that Claudia is going to run away, the cinema will appeared with a mysterious person named ???. What wants this shady figure of Professor Layton, search more and more futher towards Claudia. Manor Border If you are tapping on the boat you will open puzzle 13. Manor Road Take a detour into the General Store. To enter, tap the Blue Door on the Left of the screen. Plaza Franco wil immediately hail the Professor. France where forgotten to turn back the draw bridge after Layton's entrance. While Franco where taking a break, someone hase entered the village and stole the drawbridge crank and raise the drawbridge. Without the crank, everyone in St. Mystere is now stuck. Layton and Luk hits another mystery in St. Mystere and this series where calling now The Vanishing Crank. Before leaving Franco gives Layton a gizmo that was left at the scene of the crime. Layton and Luke will now gonna received gimoz to complete the mystery. Tap at the Bleu door of the most left building to enter the Town Hall. Town Hall If you talk to Rodney, he will strongly advice you to solve puzzle 16. After solving the puzzle he gives you a gizmo. If you tap on the bottom ledge of the bedside window you will unlock puzzle 118. If you head back outside and then tap on Claudia. Luke is trying to capture her but she run off again. If you talk to Deke he will tell you that Claudia ran off westward. Ignore it and head then southward to go again to the Draw Bridge. Drawbridge If you tap on the chairs it will opens puzzle 14. If you solve the puzzle you will get the Painting Scrap. To get Puzzle 15 you must gonna tap on the candle. Head outside and go left to get back to the plaza. Entrance Go back to the entrance and talk to Stachen. He will give you puzzle 17. After you solve the puzzle it can give you a painting scrap. You must gonna find those accommodations, tap the Inn door. Inn If you talk to Beatrice to rent a room, but she hase no rooms available only two empty attic rooms. They choose the rooms and make it give a little scence, Beatrice gives you a lacqured stool (give it to Layton). The Inn section hase now been added to the menu, What's really great is that you can get furniture after you solve puzzles by various peoples. If you talk to Beatrice again she will give you up puzzle 18 if you solved that Puzzle Beatrice give you a handwoven rug (give it to Layton). Tap on the painting above the head of Beatrice to unlock puzzle 112. Head back to the Plaza. The journal entry "Back to Chasing Claudia" appears. Go then to Park Road. Park Road Talk two times to Pauly to open puzzle 20 and puzzle 21, if you solves both the puzzle Pauly reward you with a Gizmo. If you talk to Agnes she tells you that she saw Claudia down by the Park Gate, she opens puzzle 22, after solving the puzzle she will give you some Fish Bones attemot to capture Claudia. If you tap on the restarant sign to open puzzle 111, enter then the restaurant. Restaurant Crouton hase lost his measuring cups and need your help to solve puzzle 23. After solving the puzzle you will received a gizmo. If you talk to the orange-haired Flick to open puzzle 25, If you also solve the puzzle you get a Gizmo. Go back north and go to the Park Gate. Park Gate You see Claudia, but you must not tap on her yet. First you must tap a piece of junk at the bottom-left corener to get puzzle 26, after you solve that puzzle you will received a Painting Scrap. Now you must gonna tap on Claudia and with the help of Agnes fish bones, you got her. This is then the end of Chapter 2 with other words it's solved. Manor Foyer Layton and Luke automatically return to the Manor Foyer where Matthew where waiting for our return. Something terrible has happened, Mathew where running in full speed to you upstairs. Manor Parlor After talking with Matthew, Chelmey comes back in the room. Talk to him to find out that Ramon is missing. Has he been abducted, or did he flee the scene of the crime? Talk to Matthew again in order to gain access to Lady Dahlia's Room. Upon entering the Parlor you are immediately confronted by Inspector Chelmey of Scotland Yard. He insist that he is the inspector of the Golden Apple case. Chelmey says that Layton and Luke are the suspects alongside with the other one's of the Manor Residents. Thinking that Claudia's dissapearance is the case where Chelmey is thinking about, Layton presents the cat. Lady Dahlia is thrilled bu Chelmey not, he informs that there where a murder been placed against the Late Baron August Reinhold in the mansion. Simon was the unfortunate victim, every detail where classifite against him. But while Layton waits to be quiestioned by Chelmey he ask the others to find out the details of the case. If you talk to Gordon he's upset, but he is able to aside his worry long enough to present you puzzle 27. He also hints that Simon and the Late Baron August Reinhold where having a good relationship with eachoter. After you also solving the puzzle of Gordon he gives you a gizmo. If you talk to Matthew he tells you that he ain't saw strange figure around the mansion, but he found a important clue. He shows you a tiny cog found near Simon's body. The cog has a hammer and wrench insignia on it. The mystery of the Dropped Cog is added in your list of Mysteries. Matthew introduce yo to solve puzzle 28, after that you received from him the last gizmo. After talking with Matthew Chelmey goes back into the room and talk to him to find out that Ramon is missing. Is he been abducted or did he flee away of the scene of the crime, talk to Matthew to go in Lady Dahlia's Room. Dahlia's Room Talk to Lady Dahlia, bicause Layton thinks that this murder and the Golden Apple mystery are connected somehow. Lady Dahlia ask if you must quickly gonna find Ramon so that the two cases can be clear. Layton agrees. Category:Professor Layton Index Category:Fictional Places Category:Games